Found In Love
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: During a simple guitar session, Cupid decides to fire his arrow. Soul x Kid.


_Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine._

_A/N: Soul x Kid is my current OTP, okay. Reviews would be lovely. First song is Darkness Within by Machine Head, second is Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls._

* * *

**Found in Love**

"Perfect," Kid murmured in satisfaction, taking a step back to admire his work.

The DWMA's auditorium was covered from head to toe in frilly pink and red decorations. Hearts attacked the gym, skeleton lovers danced to an unknown tune on the walls, ribbons and tulle draped down from the ceiling, a gothic looking Cupid guarded the crystal punch bowl, and the pristine white table cloths were dusted with rose petals. The place should have caused Kid to suffocate from the overly-mushy atmosphere, except for the fact that everything was perfectly symmetrical (he had made sure of that), and that there were hints of black and death every here and there to preserve the theme of the school.

"You did a wonderful job, Kiddo," Lord Death called out to his son proudly in that goofy tone of his as he entered the room. He glanced at the decorations appreciatively. "The Valentine's Day party tomorrow is going to be a huge hit!"

Kid blushed slightly at the praise, letting a small smile settle on his face.

"I sure hope so," he responded to his father, running a hand through his white-striped bangs. "Too bad it's a pointless holiday."

The older grim reaper gasped in offense.

"Pointless?" he asked incredulously, placing a large hand on Kid's shoulder. "Not at all, it celebrates love which is exactly what we need more of in here, especially with that kishin still on the loose."

"I guess you're right," Kid replied dryly, crossing his arms. Lord Death chuckled mischievously, causing the younger reaper to raise a delicate eyebrow.

"So who's my Kiddo's date for tomorrow night?" Lord Death asked slyly. Kid spluttered, his pale cheeks flushing pink to match the room, his face turning away from his father with a childish pout.

"I don't have one, nor do I want one," Kid muttered stubbornly. Lord Death hummed disapprovingly.

"That's not in the spirit, but anyway you can head back to the manor now, I need to speak with Dr. Stein about something," he told his son, patting him gently on the head with one of his enormous hands. "See you later, Kid!"

Kid merely nodded as his father disappeared from the auditorium. He began to walk slowly towards the entrance of the school, shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded grey jeans. Class had ended several hours ago, so Kid was wearing his casual clothes; the grey jeans, and a collared black button-up short sleeved t-shirt worn open over a pinkish-red top with three buttons that mimicked the three white stripes on the left side of his jet-black hair.

As he neared the entrance to the school, the faint sound of someone singing and strumming a guitar became louder and louder.

_"I am just a broken man, whose soul cries out to understand_

_How the madness shatters me upon the stage on bended knee…"_

Kid's ears pricked up in interest; the voice was lovely to say the least, and oddly familiar. He picked up the pace, dusty orange rays from the setting sun lighting up the stone entrance ahead.

_"I scream aloud at skies above that answers mute bereft in love,_

_I struggle not to fall from grace; I sing the hymns of my disgrace…"_

The young reaper shielded his eyes as he exited the school, peering around for the source of music. He blinked in surprise when he spotted a familiar head of disheveled silvery white hair sitting comfortably on the steps to the school with an acoustic guitar in his lap. Kid approached the scythe cautiously, not wanting to interrupt the song.

_"We build cathedrals to our pain,_

_Establish monuments to attain_

_Freedom from all of the scars and the sins;_

_Lest we drown in the darkness within…"_

Soul held the final note as his fingers continued to strum softly, the sound both haunting and beautiful. It was then that an awed Kid decided to make his presence known.

"I didn't know you played guitar," he mused with a cute smile, settling down beside the weapon. He couldn't help but notice that Soul was dressed more symmetrical today. His snowy bangs were pushed back with a thin headband, and he was also in casual wear; a pair of burgundy-plum skinny jeans and his dark blue sweatshirt, with a small logo over his heart.

Soul glanced at his friend in surprise at first before letting a lazy smile come over his features, shark-like teeth in plain sight.

"Not many do," he finally answered casually. "So what're you doing here so late, Kid?" The reaper sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"I was helping my father set up for tomorrow's Valentine's party, what about you?" he countered, peering at the scythe curiously.

"Your dad asked me to play a song for tomorrow, so I've just been out here brainstorming," Soul replied.

"That song you just played sounded great," Kid told him honestly. Soul chuckled, crimson eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

"Thanks, but I think its a little dark for a Valentine's dance. I've been trying to think of a good love song, like I have some ideas but none of them feel right. Got any ideas for me, Kid?" Soul asked hopefully.

"What about 'Two Is Better Than One'? That's romantic," Kid suggested. An excited grin spread across the scythe's face.

"That sounds perfect, but the only problem is that it's a duet…" Soul frowned momentarily, before a mischievous smirk settled on his face directed at the reaper. Kid's golden eyes widened in apprehension.

"Do you think just for right now you could sing the girl part? It would help a lot," Soul pleaded. Kid pouted adorably, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Fine, but I feel rather insulted right now."

Soul merely laughed, and began playing the first chords of the song.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_'Hey, you know, this could be something...'"_

He locked eyes with Kid during the last line, his stomach fluttering strangely. Was it weird that he was remembering the day they first met? He shook his head slightly, forcing himself to stop thinking so much. A small smile appeared on his face as he kept singing.

_"'Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing…"_

Soul gulped at the end of the verse, his throat suddenly a little dry as he stared into large golden eyes. Kid looked like some kind of angel silhouetted against the fading sun, a soft smile on his face as he watched Soul play fondly. What the hell was this? Was it just the emotion of the song, or something else..? Kid was also a little taken aback at the emotion in Soul's voice and the sudden butterflies as he joined into the chorus, trying to keep it together.

_"So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

Their voices sounded surprisingly good together, creating perfect harmony for the song. Gold eyes were locked with crimson ones, like they were both really seeing each other for the first time. They both played off the stirring emotions well, both boys sporting relaxed smiles as Soul strummed his guitar. Neither one noticed that they had unconsciously moved closer to each other.

Kid took a deep breath before continuing into the next verse, quickly running a hand through the stripes in his hair.

_"I remember every look upon your face…"_

Soul nearly had a heart attack when he heard the reaper's voice solo. It was so smooth and beautiful… and damn sexy. He was so awed that he nearly missed his entrance for the next part.

_"The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste,_

_You make it hard for breathing…"_

_Oh hell was that last part right_, Soul thought with a small chuckle. Kid smiled fondly at Soul's laugh; it was cute. _Wait-what the hell?_ He joined in the next part of the verse, fighting off a mad blush.

_"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing…"_

By this point their knees were touching, but neither one seemed to notice. They were too distracted by the new feelings residing in their hearts, and lost in each other's eyes. They smiled shyly at each other, readying themselves for the chorus.

_"That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one…"_

Soul strummed confidently into the bridge, grinning toothily at Kid before opening his mouth to sing again, fingers playing a softer tune.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought 'Hey…'"_

And as they jumped into the final choruses, the amount of passion in their voices as they sang together would've made even someone like Medusa cry. As Kid's voice joined Soul's, he felt weightless, like everything in the world was finally right. Unbeknownst to him, Soul was feeling the same.

_"Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out when all is said and done,_

_Two is better than one…"_

Soul's strumming quieted down soothingly. Crimson eyes were locked with golden-yellow ones as something finally clicked into place. Their faces were so close together now that their noses were nearly touching, their eyelids slowly drifting down. Everything finally made sense.

Cupid's arrow had struck.

_"Two is better than one…"_

The final note hung softly in the air as they slowly closed the distance between them. It was a sweet, simple kiss; one that wouldn't seem special to an outsider. But as their lips touched, they could see fireworks and hear the angels of heaven singing quietly in the background.

When they separated, all they could do was stare at each other in shock. Shock at what they had just done, and how perfect it was. It was Soul who broke the silence.

Without breaking eye-contact, he practically tossed his guitar to the side with a loud thump, slowly letting an affectionate smile break across his face. Kid returned the loving expression, before they threw themselves at each other forcefully. They kissed with new-found burning passion, Soul's tongue slipping into Kid's mouth as one of his hand's slipped up the reaper's shirt, and the other planted firmly on his hip. Kid responded by adding his own tongue into the equation and tangling his hands in Soul's silvery locks. They made-out fiercely, bodies pressed tightly together and their hearts racing faster as the minutes passed. It was only the two of them in the world; Lord Death himself could've walked outside and seen them and they wouldn't have noticed. They were too lost in the taste and feel of the other.

When they pulled apart for air, hands still clinging to each other, Soul's face broke into his signature shark-like grin. Kid chuckled at the unlikely situation.

"What the hell…" he murmured giddily. The scythe laughed at his expression.

"You realize you just made out with someone asymmetrical, right?" Soul asked slyly. To his surprise, Kid just smiled affectionately, pecking him softly on the lips.

"I know, but for some reason it doesn't bother me," Kid replied brightly. Soul smiled, kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth before standing up and slinging his guitar over his shoulder. He offered a hand to Kid, who took it gratefully and stood up as well. They intertwined their fingers.

"Hey Kid, will you sing the song with me tomorrow?"

Soul glanced at him questioningly. Kid beamed back, pulling the weapon closer.

"Only if you go to the party with me as my date," Kid replied smoothly. Soul smiled gently, running his fingers through Kid's black and white-striped bangs. It made Kid's heart flutter to know that he had caused that beautiful smile.

"Of course, I couldn't let my boyfriend show up alone," Soul said sweetly, flashing a crooked grin that caused Kid to temporarily stop breathing. The scythe pulled him in so that their foreheads were touching, noses brushing playfully. Kid closed his eyes, marveling at the happiness suddenly overcoming him.

He kissed Soul tenderly on the cheek, agreeing silently and whole-heartedly that the song was true; two was definitely better than one.

**The End.**


End file.
